A Final Moment of Fear
by A Bit Closer Johnny
Summary: Scarcely a month after Will & Elizabeth are reunited, Will is beckoned by Calypso. Has he returned to his family only to be taken once again?


A Final Moment of Fear

Disclaimer: I only bear claim to the plot idea

Gentle silvery moonlight filtered through a glass window left ajar accompanied by a soft breeze which caused the silken curtains to flutter. The streaks of light reached the middle of the room, and thereupon were met by the golden beams cast by a solitary, flickering candle upon a simple wooden table. A quaint bed, perfectly made up with crisp, billowy white sheets and embellished with supple, cotton-stuffed pillows, was situated adjacent to the table; softy aglow, it appeared inviting. The remainder of the room was relatively bare, save for an armchair in the corner, an armoire, and a changing screen. The door into the room suddenly opened, and long shadows were cast about.

A thin, attractive young woman stepped quickly into the room, her feet light and quiet. Her little fingers clasped and unclasped, her eyes flitted, her lips pouted. As she reached the end of the bed she halted, bringing her hand up to brush a honeyed strand of hair from her face. She then slowly fingered the wooden footboard as the door softly closed and locked with the clinking of a latch.

"Elizabeth", a voiced murmured. A masculine figure approached her; the man placed his hands upon her shoulders, causing her to emit a shuddering sigh. She felt his breath ghost the back of her neck; rustle through the soft and bouncing curls of her hair; as he soothed his hands down to her waist.

Placing her hands atop his, she turned to face him. His dark eyes glimmered as they met hers which shone in a mixture of surprise and distress, relief and longing. She studied his face—the bristly jaw line, the adoringly smirking lips, the loving, unfathomable eyes. Her gaze then shifted from his long, curly dark locks to his toned shoulders, his muscled chest. She placed her hands lightly upon said chest, and he responded by moving to caress her lower back, bringing her closer.

"My God, Will, did you just get in? I didn't hear a thing", she whispered.

She paused, lowering her eyes. "After a week, I'm sure William is dying to see you, but he's fast asleep now, considering the time."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth—the ship just docked. I was going to wait until sunrise, but I just couldn't spare another moment away from you", he muttered, gently lifting her chin. He was surprised to see tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, Will, you've only been back in our lives for a month and now you…you had to leave again…and…" she paused with a shuddering sigh, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I haven't slept. I kept thinking…thinking that you were gone again, gone from me, and that this past month had all been a dream…"

"Elizabeth", he murmured urgently, enveloping her quivering form in his embrace. "You know I would never leave you. Any moment apart from you and our son is agony. But this venture…it was unavoidable." Darkness shadowed his countenance, his voice grave. "When Calypso called to me, I was more afraid than I had ever been in my life. I thought…" his voice choked, and he abruptly released his hold from the woman he loved, turning about the room so that his back was towards her.

Elizabeth bit her lip, brushing away her tears as she tentatively approached him, placing a hand upon his back.

"I thought I was going back…I thought I was going to lose you", he muttered darkly.

He turned back towards her, his gaze intent.

"So did I", she replied, reaching forward to weave her fingers within his. "What happened?" she ventured to inquire. "Why were gone from us?"

"I was needed to appoint the new Captain of the _Flying Dutchman._"

Relief flooded through Elizabeth like a cool, surging wave.

"Apparently, before Jones, each Captain was chosen by the previous Captain, a job entailment which Calypso failed to inform me of", he continued. "I returned there—to World's End."

He paused, a depth in his eyes as dark visions weaved through his mind.

"There were so many souls waiting to be taken across the border of life and death, souls which looked to me."

He drew his hand over his face. "It was terrible, Elizabeth. I felt like…like I used to. An agonizing void filled my heart coupled with a desire to aid these poor souls…I felt like you, our son, were slipping away from me again…."

His eyes suddenly turned clear and refocused upon her. "But Calypso brought me back. By fulfilling this final task of choosing the new captain, I am forever released from my service."

He suddenly gathered her in his arms, his tense shoulders relaxing at her soft touch.

"Thank God, Will, thank God. I couldn't bear the thought…"

"Shh", he breathed, silencing her with a firm kiss to her lips, a kiss filled with the longing and desperation which had consumed them both that fateful day before they were parted for ten years.

Breathlessly breaking from the kiss, Will's eyes bore into hers, filled with love and tinged with distress.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms about his neck, feverishly pressing her lips to his once more, reviving in the feel of his touch as he slowly eased her down onto the mattress. Lying beside her, he continued his attentions to her body, his hands grasping at the material of her shift.

Elizabeth hissed through her teeth at the sensation of the silken gown against her skin, at the indirect contact of Will's fingers as they kneaded her ribcage, and grasped his hand, guiding it further down the length of her body until it reached the bare skin of her thigh. In a swift movement, his lips finally parted from hers and he issued ragged breaths as he slipped his hand beneath the barrier of her gown, gradually teasing it upwards. With a panting breath, she extricated herself from him, tossing the garment over her head and onto the floor, before falling back against the pillows.

Will moved above her, placing both hands behind her back as he effortlessly knelt back, bringing her with him so that her body was pressed against his bare chest. With soft firmness, he placed his hands upon her waist, just beneath the distinguishable bones of her ribs, and captured her lips briefly. She closed her eyes as she felt his mustache graze her collarbone, his tongue lightly tasting her skin. Her mind reeling, she was filled with stirring shock as his hands reached her chest. She audibly gasped, overcome by the sensation, vividly recalling the exact sensation those many years ago. Not even their reunion nigh a month past had rid of her of such vivid, exhilarating yet excruciating memories.

In a moment, Will suddenly ceased, speaking her name softly, concernedly.

She raised her eyes, only to find them glazed with tears she was unaware she had spilt.

"My darling", he soothed, enveloping her in a tender embrace, placing gentle kisses upon her shoulder.

Elizabeth eased her shaking fingers through the tousled locks of his hair, sobbing quietly onto his shoulder for a quiet, eternal moment. Enveloped in one another's arms, comforting silence filled the air, the night breeze cooling their skin.

"Elizabeth", Will spoke quietly as she quieted. "I love you."

Elizabeth leaned back, looking into his eyes which held such love and devotion for her.

"I've missed you far too long, Will. Promise me you'll never have to leave again", she whimpered.

Feeling her body tremble, he lay her back down onto the pillows, bringing the sheet to cover her, and then lay beside her, his arms wrapped about her soundly.

"I promise to the very core of my being that you will never be alone in this world."

He brushed the hair away from her face, his fingers lingering to lovingly caress her cheek. His heart wrenched as he perceived the anguish within her gaze, an anguish he well recognized.

"The ten years have passed, my love, never to tear us apart again. I will be here beside you tomorrow and the day next, and for the rest of our lives. Never doubt that."

His tone altered—his voice deepened, laden with solemnity. "I have promised. Now, will you promise that? That you will rid yourself of the painful past, and so trust in our future?"

Her gaze immediately softened as she knew his words to be true—that she need no longer be tormented by the past; that she had always possessed his love. Her anguish vanished to be replaced with hope and adoration as she nigh inaudibly whispered her promise.

Comfort radiated within her as he smiled against her lips, kissing her soundly, extendedly, until both sought breath.

The candle having blown out long ago, the moonlight bathed the couple in a soft, refulgent light. Secured in Will's firm embrace, Elizabeth drifted into a much needed sleep—not a fitful slumber which caused her to ache from exhaustion, but a deep, dreamless somnolence. No longer did she ache from deprivation of his touch, but she was granted caresses gratuitously the morning thereafter whilst fervently exhibiting their love for one another. Free from fear, and filled with anticipation of the life which awaited them.


End file.
